


You've Dug Your Own Grave (Now Everything Won't Be The Same)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [14]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Break Up, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Izzy and Clary are only mentioned also, Jalec Friendship, M/M, Magnus is only mentioned, Post-City of Lost Souls, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?, i just pushed this into becoming a malec fic, simon is not present in my fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's done. Jace thought as he let out a sob. The tears immediately came after. They were like thin ribbons down his cheeks. He couldn't do it. He couldn't save his parabatai; the person who's more than a brother. One of the most important people in his lives gone because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Dug Your Own Grave (Now Everything Won't Be The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been awhile now. You know, since I have last posted. This will be second to the last of the Bad Blood Inspired Fics Series.
> 
> Before anything else, I would just wanna say that this just made me sad, so it might make you sad too. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Another is Juvenis, in what I have researched, is Latin for youth. And she is not really a Greater Demon that is mentioned in any of Cassie's books.
> 
> This is inspired by Icarus by Bastille.
> 
> I apoloize beforehand because of the sucky parts. I just have little sleep because my brain only works like that.
> 
> So even though I feel like the near end is quite sucky, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'll be editting this when I get some sleep.

 Alec cursed under his breath when had accidentally kicked a bone of sorts, unsure whether if it was of a mundane's or not (he assumes it was a mundane's), making it skid across the marble floor. The sound bounced of the walls and echoed all throughout the place. He paused for a minute, waiting for sudden movements around him. His bow and arrow were ready to fire if someone or something jumped out to attack him. But none came, so he continued on with his mission. He looked around the dark, somewhat demon-like throne room, a shiver running through his spine. The blue eyed teen had no idea on why the place made him uneasy. It had nothing Alec had not seen in his whole entire Shadowhunter life. The throne room had a gigantic space, much like the ballrooms he read about in one of his books. The place was nearing to complete darkness. There were no sources of light within, and the windows, which was nearly as high as the room itself, were boarded up and the streetlights were only one of the illuminations of the inside. Some of the pillars that were holding up the roof, or what was left of it, were crumbling and ivy from the holes of the roof grew around it. There were scattered bones on the marble floor, which was stained in the rich red color of blood. And maybe if he looked around more, he'd see a pile of bodies in some corner, already dead and nearly done eaten. Those things didn't make him uneasy. Don't get him wrong, all of those are pretty freaky, but not unnerving.

 The sound of a clanking noise --like metal against metal-- somewhere along the long stretch of the room disrupted his thoughts. He immediately went for cover against a pillar near the windows. He only heard the sounds of traffic outside and the slightly unsteady beating of his heart. He didn't hear footsteps or the continuation of the metal clanking. When he had deemed it safe, he leaned his head forward to take a look. If Alec was a mundane, he could only see a sliver of golden hair and the glint of metal bars, nothing else. But he wasn't. With the help of his Voyance rune and the light casted by the moon, he saw his parabatai in a cage at the far end of the room in front of a elevated platform where a throne-like chair stood. He quickly made his way towards it, praying silently to the Angel that there was nothing lurking within the shadows that would tackle him to the ground and rip his face off.

 Jace, being a Shadowhunter that he is, felt another being's presence around the throne room. His head snapped towards a silhouette, eyes trying to focus for the figure was unrecognizable to him in the darkness. When the running silhouette was hit by the moonlight, the blonde saw a glimpse of the familiar pair of dark hair and sapphire eyes from it. But even though it looked familiar to him, he still wasn't quite sure if it was his parabatai because of the lack of illumination. After a few seconds of him deciding if it was Alec, he heard a hushed voice whispering his name.

 "Jace? Is that you?" Alec (Jace hopes that it was) asked from his side of the cage.

 "Not gonna confirm it until you tell me who you are." The blonde countered.

 Jace could feel the annoyance emitting from the shadow of the person. Probably if he could see him, the man would be rolling his eyes at his witty remarks.

 "Seriously? You're asking that now? After troubling me into finding you."

 "Only way for me to answer your question."

 "It's Alec. Now, come on." The man who claims to be his parabatai demanded, but Jace wasn't convinced enough.

 "Prove it to me, oh great stranger."

 The figure neared the cage because of Jace's remark. As it did so, the more moonlight casted upon him and the person Jace sees is a confirmation itself. He neared the bars to be close to his parabatai again. He wouldn't admit out loud that he actually missed his brother's presence. Though it has only been like three days apart, it felt like an eternity, especially when you are held captive.

 Alec felt relief wash over him the moment he saw Jace safe and alive, even though he was inside a cage, which --he assumes as he looks at the intrcate lock-- was secured with some sort of spell. He's just not sure if it's fey or demonic magic or even angelic power given by the Angel. He bent down to take a good look at it. He realized that whoever did this has to have power or is rich enough to get it. But Alec could worry about that in a bit. He first needs to get his brother out of his cage so they could escape the place.

 As he was trying to figure out on how to open up the stupid thing, Jace had suddenly decided to interrogate him, interrupting his thoughts on possible ways on how to open the lock.

 "How did you find me?" He asked, head slightly sticking out of the bars.

 "You really don't have to know my methods, Jace." He said, eyes still glued intently on the lock of the cage.

 He heard a huff of breath from inside and footsteps against the metal flooring of the cage. He then felt a tap on his head. When he looked up, he saw Jace standing in front of him, expression a look of defeat.

 "There's no point in trying, you know? The lock's enchanted with demonic power. And we both know that neither you nor me has the power to break the lock."

 Alec looked up at him, disbelief evident in his face. He now stood up straight, stretching his previously bent legs. He was still glaring daggers at his brother, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

 "Hey, don't blame me. You didn't really ask about it."

 The blue eyed Shadowhunter continued on glaring at his brother as he sat down, but now with less fervor. He just felt defeated and useless because he couldn't do the mission he volunteered on doing. Demonic power, huh? Alec thought. There are only two types of beings who can conjure up such magic. Those are obviously demons and warlocks, their hybrid offsprings. And the only option to turn to was warlocks.

 Alec only knows a few of their kind, and he has actually only met one of them. And he is not an option at the moment. Ever since the break-up between him and Magnus, calling him was never an option. Though he tried a couple of times, he just hangs up the moment someone answers. And when he got the courage to get through with the call, he just goes into voice mail. As he was thinking, he heard a forced coughing sound behind him, which was obviously Jace. When he turns around, he saw his parabatai, whom he has his brows furrowed and death glare directed at him.

 "What's with the glare?" Alec asked, eyebrows scrunched in irritation and cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

 "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Jace asked him.

 Of course he knows what you're thinking. He's your parabatai. Alec thought. The moment he doesn't answer the question, it was an enough of an answer to the blonde than the words --if there will be any-- coming from his brother.

 "By the Angel, Alec! You know that you can't be thinking about him! He was the one that broke things off with you!" Jace exclaimed, nearly tearing off his hair.

 Alec, in fear, immediately stood up from where he sat and covered the mouth of his yapping brother. His sapphire blue eyes looked into the golden eyes of his parabatai, conveying to him to shut up. When he thinks that he has understood him, he had let the blonde go. When the black haired Shadowhunter was about to say something, the double doors in which he had entered suddenly burst wide open.

 Alec, in pure instinct, ducked for cover behind a pillar near the cage, seraph blades ready in his hands. As he waited for an oportunity to strike, he heard a girl's voice at the other end of the room.

 "Hello again, my darling Nephilim. How are you managing on your third day in my lovely home?" The girl asked to --obviously-- Jace.

 He didn't hear any answer from his brother. But the girl wasn't bothered with it. Alec leaned forward to see what is happening between them, curious as to what she is doing to his brother. She now walked up towards the cage, hand going through the bars and running through his golden locks. She still continued on with the conversation she is having with him.

 "No witty remarks today, Jonathan?" She cooed as she traced his jaw.

 "For the love of the Angel! For the hundredth time, I prefer Jace."

 The girl --a quite beautiful one in Alec's eyes-- giggled melodiously. She skipped over towards her old armchair at the elevated platform, humming to herself and twirling her long dark hair through her finger.

 "You can go ask your friend to join us, Jonathan. I don't mind. The more of you, the better." She grinned like a cat.

 Jace scoffed. "There is no friend with me, Juvenis."

 The girl, Juvenis, shook her head as she waggled her finger towards the blonde. She stood up and looked over towards the pillar where Alec hid behind.

 "Get out of there, Nephilim! There is no point in hiding~" She sing-songed the last part.

 Alec didn't know if he would come out or not. He's not sure if she's bluffing or not. But when he saw the look on Jace's face when they met eye-to-eye, he felt the need to go out of hiding and face this girl named Juvenis. The moment the elder Shadowhunter revealed himself to her, she jumped up and down from where she stood.

 Now, without the hardships of using his peripheral vision, he could see Juvenis' clearly. She looked older than she sounded with her voice like of a thirteen year old. But she looked like she's twenty; with her height reaching a stature of what looks like five feet eight inches; her long black hair flowing down to the dip of her back, some part of it framing her porcelain face; her eyes were the color of blood or wine or maybe even the mixture of the two; her teeth were sharp like knives as well as her black painted nails, which made her look lethal; her figure obvious with her tight-fitting black dress, which ended just above her knees that showed her long legs. Yeah, in anyone's eyes, she is very beautiful.

 "Welcome, dear Nephilim. I am Juvenis." She greeted, her grin widening.

 "Juvenis? Your name is Youth?" Alec asked, discreetly preparing himself for an attack.

 Juvenis brightened up at this. She jumped down from her throne and approached Alec. She ran a finger from the base of his neck to the end of his chin, grin plastered on her face.

 "A smart one. I like you, Alexander." Juvenis decided immediately.

 Then she skipped back to where she sat contentedly. She again hummed to herself, smiling widely now. The blue eyed Shadowhunter was shocked on how she knew who he was, but he kept quiet about it in favor of the both of them leaving here alive. He also wonder on why was she so happy.

 "Now, Alexander. Why, in Lilith, are you doing here in the palace of Juvenis the temptress and devourer of the youth?" Juvenis asked.

 As if you have no idea. Jace thought. He watched things from his cage, which made him feel useless. He should be out there, helping Alec. But he was stuck here because of his carelessness and idiocy. He would tell you what happened, but that will be a story for another time, (if he survives to tell the tale).

 If the blonde's eyes weren't fooling him, Alec is letting his guard down by placing both of his seraph blades back to there holder.

 "I'm here to free my brother." Alec answers blantly.

 Jace was keeping his mouth shut, in favor of his brother in continuing on with his escape plan. If he says something now, he might ruin everything that Alec has already thought through.

 The smile on Juvenis' face a second ago vanished into thin air. Now it was a sly smirk playing on her lips. A small giggle went through them.

 "And why would I let you do that?" She asked, sitting up properly for she realized the seriousness of the matter at hand.

 "Because I'll give myself as a compensate." Alec said, face devoied of emotion.

 Jace was shocked out of his wits at the statement said by Alec. He couldn't believe on what he was hearing. It was just stupid and idiotic and just unbelievable.

 "What are you doing, Alec?! You can't do this Alec!" Jace cried out from where he was trapped. But his cries went to deaf ears.

 "Oh, is that so, Nephilim? Do you have a death wish?" She mused, now approaching the blue eyed Shadowhunter in new delight.

 "Anything that will save my brother. Do you agree with the deal?" Alec asked, face stoic and cold.

 "Alec! Please! Don't do this!" Jace screamed, tears filling up his eyes. "Remember Izzy! She can't lose another brother! She can't lose you!"

 It was the first time Alec looked at him the moment he went out of his hiding from behind the pillar. They were filled with sadness despite the smile he wore. It hurt looking at him. If only he could tackle that she-demon. But he knew that she would just flick him off. She was a Greater Demon after all. The only thing he could do was to convince that he shouldn't be doing this. That there are other ways to free him.

 "Just call Magnus! He could free me here! You don't have to sacrifice yourself!"

 Alec laughed at that. It was a long laughter that echoed all throughout the room. It was a laugh that was haunting and painful. And when he was over, Jace noticed tears streaming down his face.

 "Another reason for me to do this, Jace. He doesn't even want to see me. Ever. And do you know how much that hurts, Jace? It hurts so much. It's too much to bear. Did you know that I always blame myself for what happened between us? Did you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because of that? I just can't get through it every single day, you know? So, it's better for me to sacrifice myself to end my suffering than let you do it and me suffer even more. And as for Izzy, I feel that it's alright because you're still there with her. You both will get through it like we did with Max, even though we haven't fully recovered. And Jace, you have someone like Clary who cares for you not as a brother or a friend. So, you need to be the one who lives."

 Jace whispered his brother's name, shocked that he was willing to give everything up, even his own life, for other people. He gripped onto the bars tightly, defeated. He knows that Alec has decided and he couldn't do anything about it. He was now useless. Pathetic. Then he heard Juvenis giggle.

 "It's as if you don't know your brother. Your parabatai." Then she turned back to him. "I agree, dear Alexander."

 It's done. Jace thought as he let out a sob. The tears immediately came after. They were like thin ribbons down his cheeks. He couldn't do it. He couldn't save his parabatai; the person who's more than a brother. One of the most important people in his life now gone because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, recommendations, insights, corrections, etc. are highly appreciated.


End file.
